À jamais à toi À jamais à moi
by alwaysbelieve09
Summary: Une salle de musique, Bella et Edward ...    Lemon


**Histoire courte et simple … J'aime les histoire courtes et simples! **

**Carol-Anne.**

**O.o.O**

**À jamais à toi, à jamais à moi.**

Je suis Edward Cullen. J'ai toujours habité à Forks avec ma famille et tout allait toujours bien, jusqu'à ce que mes parents eurent la charmante idée d'adopter un enfant. C'était _une _enfant… Alice Cullen, qu'elle s'appelait. Sauf que ce n'était pas elle le problème, ça toujours été la personne qui prenait place de meilleure amie, dans sa vie.

Bella Swan. Beauté naturelle, sans maquillage ni artifice, une peau qui semblait soyeuse et douce, mais jamais je n'aurais pu lui toucher. Alice, qui devait avoir remarqué l'attention particulière que je portais à Bella, m'avait très fortement recommandé de ne pas l'approcher. Je n'avais jamais eu la chance de pouvoir ne serait-ce que la regarder de trop prêt, sans qu'Alice me tombe dessus. Elle m'avait formellement interdit _tout _contact avec Bella Swan, la fille de mes rêves …

Mais un jour, surement le premier de toute ma vie, la chance à joué en ma faveur et je m'étais retrouvé enfermer avec Bella dans la salle de musique du collège. Alice était furieuse de ne pas avoir été présente, ce jour là, disant « qu'elle m'aurait empêcher de séduire impunément sa meilleure amie ». Je n'ai jamais su séduire et encore moins volontairement, alors ce n'était définitivement pas la cause de notre rencontre … Ma nullité envers la gente féminine le prouvait ...

Bref, nous avions tout essayé les portes communiquant avec l'extérieur, mais aucune d'elles n'avaient fonctionné. Nous étions bel et bien prisonniers de cette salle, jusqu'au lendemain matin … En bon garçon que j'étais, je ne pouvait m'empêcher d'imaginer une tonne de scénario réunissant Bella, moi et la piano … Tous plus érotique les uns que les autres, mais n'étais-je pas un adolescent dont les hormones travaillent? C'est Bella qui m'a sorti de ma lubie, sans elle j'aurais surement jouis dans mon caleçon!

Au final, nous nous sommes mis à discuter de tout et de rien, tant qu'à nous tourner les pouces durant des heures. J'ai appris qu'elle adore les poèmes genre « Lettres à l'Immortel bien-aimés » de Beethoven. J'étais complètement obnubilé par elle, alors je l'ai laissée me réciter une partie de ces lettres.

**Lettres à l'Immortelle bien-aimée**

_Déjà du lit, mes idées se pressent vers toi, mon immortelle bien-aimée. De temps en temps joyeuse, et de nouveau triste. Vive, je ne le suis totalement qu'avec toi ou pas du tout._

_Ton amour fait de moi le plus heureux et le plus malheureux à la fois. Oh, continue de m'aimer!_

_À jamais à toi,_

_À jamais à moi,_

_À jamais à nous. _

Ce n'était qu'un infime passage de plusieurs lettres écrites pour sa bien-aimée, mais j'ai dû retenir mes larmes tellement entendre Bella caresser les mots me rendait tout chose! Combien j'aurais aimé être celui qui aurait écrit ces mots pour celle que j'aime … _Elle._

Je voyais bien, du coin de mur où j'étais installé, qu'elle était aussi chamboulée que moi. Je me suis approché pour lui parler, mais elle s'est jetée sur mes lèvres, sans le moindre avertissement. Je n'étais tout de même pas pour me plaindre, moi qui rêvais de ce moment depuis l'emménagement d'Alice!

Nos bouches se sont battues durant de longue minute, mais j'ai capitulé lorsque sa langue est entrée en jeu, déverrouillant la barrière de mes lèvres. Nous nous sommes couchés à même le sol et sans aucune pudeur, nous nous sommes mutuellement mis à nus. Ce n'étais pas la première fois que je voyais le corps d'une fille, mais jamais d'une _femme!_ Jamais aussi belle que Bella Swan …

Le reflet de la lune se reflétait sur sa peau blanche comme neige, me laissant le loisir de la détailler. Suavement, j'ai fais le tour de ses seins avec mes doigts et j'ai taquiné les pointes tendues.

« _Je l'ai mangée_ », comme dirait certain, mais j'ai surtout eu la chance de goûter au plus divin des nectars. Un goût purement érotique d'où une douce effluve émanait, j'étais au comble du plaisir. De toute les femmes avec qui j'ai pris un _semblant _de pied, aucune d'elles n'égalait Bella!

Jusque là, Bella gémissait fort et bougeaient les hanches dans tout les sens, sous mes coups de langue. J'avais trop envi d'elle pour réussir à stopper un quelconque de mes gestes, aussi déplacés soit-il, mais il fallait que Bella soit mienne.

Je suis entré en elle brutalement, presque, mais elle en a néanmoins gémit. De douleur ou de plaisir, je l'ignorais. Mes mains, soudées aux douces hanches de Bella, venaient m'aider à me soutenir et ne pas m'effondrer sur elle. Mes poussées allaient beaucoup plus rapidement, au même rythme que suivait les hanches de Bella. Rapide et lent, je gardais la cadence malgré que j'eus été à bout de souffle.

La délivrance arrivait et Bella se resserrait autour de moi. Ses parois intimes, moites et chaudes, compressaient mon membre en elle, m'enserrant dans un délicieux étau de chair. Je sentais le sperme monter peu à peu dans mon pénis et mes doigts se refermaient sur ses cuisses, j'y ai d'ailleurs laissé mes traces. Mon rythme cardiaque augmentait, mes jambes tressautaient et mon bassin allait toujours plus loin. Bella, tant qu'à elle, son souffle rapide contre ma peau confirmait le plaisir qu'elle prenait lors de mes allés et venus.

« Oh oui … Bébé … »

Ce fut les seuls mots que j'ai pu prononcés, j'étais perdu dans les limbes du plaisir de la chair et mes pensées étaient _tout_ sauf cohérentes. Je sentais mon sperme se répandre en elle, vidant mon pénis, mais je ne cessais pas de pousser pour autant. Je remplissais le ventre de Bella de ma semence, mais son plaisir comptait autant que le mien et je m'y appliquais à vive allure!

_Résultat obtenu_ : d'énormes traces d'ongle ancrées dans la peau de mon dos, lorsque Bella a touché les étoiles. J'étais toujours en elle lorsque nous tentions de reprendre nos souffles respectifs et je n'avais vraiment pas envi de sortir d'elle … _Mon _étau de chair, celui appartenant à _ma _Bella!

La tête entre ses seins, sa main dans mes cheveux et quelques battements de cœurs rapides plus tard, je m'étais décidé à me retirer. J'ai roulé sur le coté pour lui laisser la chance de respirer, mais elle s'est aussitôt recollée à moi … Pour mon plus grand plaisir! À ce moment, j'étais l'homme le plus heureux au monde … Je venais tout juste de faire l'amour, le plus tendrement possible, à la femme de ma vie et elle était revenue se fondre contre mon corps. _Le paradis sur terre …_

« Bella … »

Elle m'a coupé la parole en posant son doigt sur mes lèvres ouvertes, mais je devais à tout prix lui parler.

« Non, écoutes-moi Bella … C'est important! … Alice est totalement contre notre couple, mais j'ignore pourquoi … Peut-être le sais-tu? »

J'espérais, du plus profond de mon cœur, qu'elle connaissait la réponse. Alice n'était aucunement d'accord sur le fait que j'aimais sa meilleure amie, mais les raisons m'étaient encore inconnues.

« En fait … C'est … Plus la peur qui la fait réagir comme … Cela … »

« La peur …? Alice n'a jamais eu peur de rien … Elle n'est pas le genre de femme à avoir peur de son frère, pourtant je ne lui ai jamais rien fait …!

« Non … Elle a plus peur que … Enfin, tu vois … Tu ne veuilles que tirer … Un coup, avec moi … »

J'ai embrassé Bella, suite à la fin de sa phrase, avec tant d'amour que les mots m'étaient inutiles après ce baiser. Lorsque celui-ci s'est cessé, dans les yeux de Bella reflétait autant d'amour que dans les miens, si ce n'était plus …

**O.o.O**

**15 ans plus tard …**

Je suis, encore aujourd'hui, avec Bella. Je l'ai fiancée 2 ans plus tard, après plusieurs mois d'incrédulité, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et lui ai demandé … Ce qu'elle a acceptée '' avec plaisir ''.

Ce mois-ci, nous fêterons notre anniversaire de mariage et j'ai préparé une surprise pour mon amour. J'ai loué un magnifique cottage sur une île complètement éloignée du continent, entourée d'eau et de vague. Nous y serons bien, je n'ai aucun doute!

J'ai seulement prévenu Bella de préparer quelques valises, mais de n'apporter _que _le nécessaire … Je n'ai pas l'intention qu'elle reste habillée trop souvent … Vous voyez? Je l'ai moi-même aidée à faire ses bagages, mettant nuisette et string coquin, préalablement achetés en cachette … Nous sommes prêt pour l'aventure!

Arrivés sur l'île, nous débarquions nos bagages et la conducteur du bateau nous menant ici, repartit avec son l'énorme magot que le voyage m'avait coûté, mais rien n'est trop cher pour elle. J'ai déjà visité cette île, avec mon père et ma mère, c'est celle que mon père lui a offerte pour ses 40 ans et elle est magnifique! À l'intérieur, les vagues se font entendre comme à l'extérieur et j'adore cela. C'est apaisant …

Je fais visiter les pièces à Bella, pour qu'elle s'y reconnaisse. Dans celle près de notre chambre se trouve un piano à queue, semblable au mien et il sera parfait pour l'usage que je veux en faire …

Derrière Bella, je verrouille la porte de l'extérieur et range la clef dans ma poche de pantalon. Après avoir fait le tour de tout les instruments de musique présent et d'avoir joué un morceau à mon amour, elle vient pour ouvrir la porte, mais elle est bloquée. Verrouillée par moi … Vilain!

« Chéri … La porte est verrouillée … »

« Zut … J'ignore pourquoi … Alors nous allons devoir nous occupés …! »

**O.o.O**

**Ce n'est pas parfait, j'en suis consciente … Alors soyez indulgent et compréhensif. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus, mais je ne répons habituellement pas au message alors c'est à votre guise! **

**Bonne Lecture. **


End file.
